This invention is directed generally to an anti-slip garment hanger and, in particular, to a plastic garment hanger with anti-slip inserts on the shoulders of the hanger that prevent a garment, especially garments such as sweaters or the like, from slipping off of the hanger.
While garment hangers have taken many forms over the years, anti-slip garment hangers are known in the art as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,997, issued on Nov. 18, 1919. U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,997 is directed to a garment hanger having cut-away sections or recessed areas in the shoulder portions of the hanger in which inserts with upwardly extending teeth are provided. The teeth extend slightly above the upper surface of the hanger to hold thin and flimsy garments on the hanger.
Such prior art garment hangers have several drawbacks. First, the inserts must be properly affixed to the hanger and therefore must be properly sized and formed to fit in the recessed areas. In addition, excess material is required to form the inserts, manufacturing costs are increased and manufacture may prove difficult.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a garment hanger with inserts that feature an anti-slip surface which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.